Usuario discusión:Dark Lion
Paar esa vieja novela Hola Dark, te quiero pedir algo grande, me gustaria que trajieras tu novela de Niko y Lisandro (la saga de aventuras por **nombre de region** ) a la wikia esta, y me gustaria ayudarte esta vez, usando los sprite del NB para los pokes y personajes :D , tambien podria ayudar en tramas, equipos y nuevos personajes, como en tecnicas de edicion =) Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:37 4 oct 2010 (UTC) El Remake Hola Dark, tengo 2 comunicados, y el primero, diceselos a los otros administradores: *Dejen de hacer Spam, que tendremos problemas :S *''(esta es solo para ti)'' como te dije antes, me gustaria hacer la novela de Aventuras en (region) contigo, pero como no quieres, me gustaria hacer un Remake, de esa novela,m pero le hare los cambios suficientes, espero que acpetes (como soy tu sempa, acepta >=D) Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 21:09 4 oct 2010 (UTC) me gustaria tener a victini es taaan lindo y es el nº 000 de la pokedex nacional --Usuario:Meganium1530 Ok, los derechos de autor =. no se como pagarte, asi que te dejare usar gorro para el E-4 y cualquier otra cosa --Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:29 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Psíquico Deoxis: En la Forma Ataque Bikutini: El primero de la Pokédex es el Numero 000 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 16:22 5 oct 2010 (UTC) oye no soy exclava de nadie, ni manipulable >=( asi ke disculpate aki Puede que seas mi Sempai pero la verdad es que yo no soy tan facil de esclavizar como LJL o kity yo doy pelea si encuentras tres personas que le hayan gustado mi novela hare yo mismo y con mis propias manos el remake http://es.pcv-pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Kangaskhan_1 Giovanna bueno kroe ke me altere, es ke no puedo kedarme callada al ver una injusticia x3, soy en cierta parte como tu x3 VUELVE AL xat! AHORA MISMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *lo he dicho sin la bufanda* [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 15:31 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, que ella se encargue pero tu la vigilaras bajo mis ordene, y tu seras su sempai Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 21:00 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ya el sprite de fuuro se transformo en el de concurso, el mio normal es este Archivo:White_NB.png--Usuario:Meganium1530 Saludos n.n hola pues he entrado en esta wiki y ya he hablado con kan, le mostre mi mapa y me dijo que hable contigo para q me pongas al dia xD de paso te adjunto el mapa con leyendas. Solo me gustaria que tu y kan me digan donde poner las ciudades y blabla q no estaba seguro n.n PD: tengo otra version que sale sin los textos. El mapa es enorme pero lo dejare más pequeño luego, si queda mal encongiendolo lo reconstruyo mas pequeño n.n Archivo:Region_Wiki_Legends.png hola lol el mapa lo hice yo solo q me olvide de firmar n.n ya está más pequeño n.n Archivo:Region_Wiki_CyC2.png ciudades. a lo q entendi no se puede mapear una ciudad sin ser admin, pues me gustaria, no que me hagas admin, sino que me des permiso para mapearlas ya que se hacer eso y tengo mucho tiempo libre D: si no entendi aclarame xD Empoleon7 16:59 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ciudad Pense en la ciudad del 3er gym (Kan dijo que soy el lider de gimnasio) pense que se llame ciudad legendaria donde se conservan mucho la legendas de los pokemons legendarios es la ciudad mas antigua y queda cerca de ciudad festejo y de ciudad ?????(la ciudad del 5 gym) y hay varias estatuas de pokemon tipo dragon(Dratini Kibago.etc) cuando se me ocurra mas lo pongo [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ gℓα¢єση']] 17:15 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ya, aqui mi ejemplo este es mi ejemplo de ciudad, acabo de hacer una que representaria un pueblo de inicio u.u Archivo:City1.png Empoleon7 17:49 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Seamos amigos :D seamos amigos 8D te agrego en la lista xD Empoleon7 00:44 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ojala Slopoke: Si xD Ojala que sea la respuesta x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Algunos Pokes! xD -Aggron- ninguno xD -Shuckle- PS.: 244 ATK.: 119 DEF.: 559 ATK. ESP.: 119 DEF. ESP.: 559 VEL.: 109 -Rampardos- no -Probopass- no tiene D: (o si?) Empoleon7 17:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) emmm puedo tener un inicial quiero que sea charmanderalguien averigua quien soy 16:01 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:44 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Zona Roca Rhyperion: Lo escubrió Giovanni Aerodactyl: Hiperrayo y Gigaimpacto [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 21:54 28 oct 2010 (UTC) lion el gallade de las aventuras de un Skitty es un titere??? osea El galade es real que esta poseido xD o es falso y es un muñeco con vida controlado por el magnezon explicame como es eso?? porfas Gracias Raruto Zabumaki xDD xDDDDDDDDDDD que comico xDDDDDDD LOL [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 21:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Este Tu me dijiste que se lo pusiera en el user [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 17:16 1 nov 2010 (UTC) quisiera a bikutini su numera en la pokemon de nacional de isshu es 000alguien averigua quien soy 23:03 1 nov 2010 (UTC) PROBLEMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OYE ,BULBASAUR ME DIJO Q YO NO PODIA HACER UNA GUARDERIA PERO JOSE LJL ME DIJO Q SI ASI Q TE PIDO A VOS SI ME DEJAS ACER UNA Warrior Fantom 00:36 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Aviso!!!! Soy el cuarto lider de gimnasio desde ahora Warrior Fantom 19:03 7 nov 2010 (UTC) woola Archivo:Zorua NB.png: Si miden igual 0.7 x333 Es la respuesta de la zona siniestro x33 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] respuestas psiquico Archivo:Bikutini_NB.pngEn Isshu es el nº 000 Archivo:Deoxys_NB.pngEl FireRed cobra la forma Archivo:Deoxys_forma_ataque_NB.png Warrior Fantom 13:50 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Me gustaria me gustaria ser tu aprendiz Warrior Fantom 21:31 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Hola olle quieor saver si puedo crear un imperio oscuro, ese es el nombre o el imperio d elas sombras es como una frontera pero solo los mejores osea los elejidos los que demuestren fuerzas podran pelear quisiera saver si me apruebas eso ya que quiero hacerlo y e elegir a 6 personas capaces para estar en este bueno eso era todo dime si quieres. --Henry estuvo por aqui 22:58 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Esta muy chula la imagen. ESTOY TAN ENFADADA! 1.Han kitao el monaco 2.Tenias razon, el amor es un asco. El chico al k keria me a roto el corazon y me vengare NADIE JUEGA CON DEAD MASTER SIN SALIR DAÑADO! NADIE! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']]Insanity★ 17:33 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, hii, y bonjour x3 Hii, hola, bonjour y todo eso XD Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ... Bueno, como no contestas, esta es la pregunta x33 Qieres ser mi amigo? O my friend?, O mon ami?, O Watashi no yūjin? O el meu amic?, O Wǒ de péngyǒu?, O mein Freund? , bueno, contestame antes de qe lo diga en todos los idiomas del mundo XD ℓα ρяιη¢єѕιtα σѕ¢υяα∂ιмє ℓσ qυє qυιєяαѕ! ♥ Vengo a capturar un pokémon Psíquico Pregunta: Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png¿Este pokémon es capaz de aprender Cola ferrea? R/ Sí (no me copie de wikidex si no, que ya lo habia visto antes en wikidex) RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 23:16 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Ledyba y Ledian Podrias subir imagenes de Ledian y Ledyba en accion (Ataques) me la das en la Disc. I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:26 22 nov 2010 (UTC) jaajJJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY ARI CHAN!!! Y KIERO K ME PONGAS EN TU NOVELA!!!!!! oeoOOEEOEoeeooeoeoOEOeoeoOEOoeoOeooeooeoeoOEoOEOEO unas quantas cosas... 1.ME ENCANTA TU NOVELA (L)w(L)!!! 2.Salgo muy poco 3.Salgo muy poco 4.¡¡¡SALGO MUY POCO!!! 5.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SALGO MUY POCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7.Ya lo se k toy loca e.e 8.No entiendo xk silver se transformo en un weavile e.e 9.Me encanta tu novela e.e (eso ya lo he dicho?) 10. Recuerda que.... ¡¡¡SALGO MUY POCOOOOOOO!!!! Y CASI NUNCA LUCHOOO!!!! Dєa∂★Pichu' 'chu~ 17:36 30 nov 2010 (UTC) te dire l oque ya en otras wikias e dicho hasta el cansansio ... POKEMON INDIGO NO !! QUE ES UNA !"$%$/& --[[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|''' Sfero, elemental de gravedad ''']] 14:58 2 dic 2010 (UTC) ??? como me necesitan en la elite-4 si ya todos los puestos estan ocupados???? alguien averigua quien soy 22:09 13 dic 2010 (UTC) y cual es ?? alguien averigua quien soy 22:16 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Elite-4 -> Vilma Tipo: Hielo Pokemon: Froslass, Mamosmime, Abomasnow, Weavile, Lapras y tine un Banichiri pero este no pelea Sprite: archivo:Veterana NB.png alguien averigua quien soy 22:27 13 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: cual soy ( primera, segunda etc......) emm tiene que ser mi equipo de la wikia???? porque si lo es no participaré es muy débil =S alguien averigua quien soy 00:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) no me deja entrar dice algo de una contraseña pongo cualquiera y despeus dice servidor desconectado alguien averigua quien soy 00:30 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ninheetmusic ademas no hay nadie solo estaremos nosotros alguien averigua quien soy 00:35 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Rincon de la comunidad :) Desde ahora yo me encargo de eso, espero que no halla problemas :P Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 16:38 28 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida a la Wikia n_n --Suziie!!~♥~ Deceas algo?? 21:29 29 dic 2010 (UTC) NO no, aun no es mucho tiempo (empezamos en octubre, asi que llevamos un año), ademas ya tenemos otras cosas que hacer (y tu no te ivas de la wikia para siempre como por 6° Vez ??) eso, asi que no Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 13:36 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Baja el humo Vi la seccion de Elite, y al ver lo tuye, te digo porfavor, que los arregles, nadie es lider del elite, y menos serias tu, y ademas, eres tipo electrico, asi que ponte de ese color, no negro ... arregla eso lo mas antes posible o te quito el cargo Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 22:23 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ok jeje ya o hare cambios en lo ajeno pero ¿me podrias explicar que es eso de que la wiki murio? Skitty21 04:14 10 mar 2011 (UTC) T.T Pos que mal esto creo que tambien dire......adios :( TT.TT bye bye y bye bye Pokecuentós y vidas wiki TT.TT amigo..lisandro..(?) ya lo cambie,no me habia dado cuenta e.eUArchivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 19:02 30 abr 2011 (UTC) oye lisandro una pregunta asi pequeña por que borraste la pag de usuario de bulb?Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 17:39 1 may 2011 (UTC)